


Merry Christmas

by SavingShae



Series: Chicago's Finest [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas sex, F/F, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingShae/pseuds/SavingShae
Summary: When in Indiana for Christmas, what are two girlfriends to do?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Chicago's Finest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111016
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas

Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at the woman directly across from her in the bed. “Merry Christmas.” She whispered, thinking the woman she was tangled up with was still asleep. 

“Morning.” Annie said softly, beginning to unwrap herself from around Lizzie. “Is this real? Are we in Indiana?” She asked, pushing her hair out of her face. 

Lizzie nodded. “You can see the snow outside.” She said, glancing at the window currently covered by a curtain while starting to sit up a bit. “Therefore, I am cold.” She said with a small smile and arms open. 

Annie grinned. “So I am.” She adjusted herself so they were cuddling again, although less like a tangle of limbs this time and more like a proper spooning position. 

Lizzie bent her head down and kissed Annie, chapped lips on soft. She wrapped her arm around Annie and turned her girlfriend so they were facing each other and it was easier to grab her. 

Annie let her hands rest on Lizzie’s hips as she tilted her head up slightly to compensate for the height difference of their current positions. She pulled back a little. “Love you.” 

Lizzie smiled as she pressed her forehead to Annie’s. “Love you too.” She began to kiss Annie again. She wrapped her arms around Annie and pulled her closer to herself. 

Annie let herself melt into the kiss. For once she felt like she could farther for Lizzie. For once she was in the mood. She pushed herself a bit more onto Lizzie, and took one of Lizzie’s hands into her own. She pulled back slightly. “We can go the distance.” She whispered, beginning to pant slightly. 

Lizzie’s eyes widened, but once she got another nod of confirmation of consent from Annie, she flipped them so Annie was on her back and Lizzie was on top of her. 

The kissing resumed, though all hands roamed under clothes and knees were all that held Lizzie up above her girlfriend. She had one hand on Annie’s chest, roaming upward towards her breasts. The other was going the opposite direction, downward to Annie’s waistband. 

Annie had one hand tangled in Lizzie’s hair, grateful for the fact that her girlfriend wore her hair down to bed. Her other was on her waist, using her hip as a grip so that way she still was connected to her girlfriend with skin touching sweaty skin. 

Lizzie played with the waistband a bit, pulling back to get one more confirmation of consent from her girlfriend. When she got a nod and a kiss, she let her hand drop below the waistband and down into her girlfriend’s panties. 

“Oh sweetie, you weren’t kidding. We really can go the distance.” She whispered as she pulled back from their kiss to breathe a bit. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” She said, using her middle and pointer fingers to gentle begin to make circles near her opening. 

Annie gently moaned. She didn’t get a lot of action, from Lizzie or herself. So any touch was electric. She didn’t know what to do with herself, so she let one of her own hands go to Lizzie’s breast, and begin to pinch at the hard nubs on the end. Thank goodness for the cold. 

Lizzie moaned in response, and began to make her circles a little faster. She kissed her girlfriend more, although at some point they stopped kissing and simply began to breathe in each other’s moans. 

“Liz... Liz I’m gonna...” Annie panted, head falling away from Lizzie’s. “Please...” she did keep her hands on her girlfriend’s boobs, rolling each nipple between her fingers. 

“Go for it baby.” She whispered. She picked up the pace once more, smaller circles on the clit that her girlfriend never used. 

Annie moaned into a pillow as she orgasmed. It was an electric dying feeling, her girlfriend’s hands on her body as she felt pure pleasure and ecstasy. 

The sound on her girlfriend was enough to push Lizzie to the edge. “Touch me?” She asked. 

Annie obliged quickly, abandoning the breasts in pursuit of something greater. One hand held her hip as the other stuck two fingers in, with the thumb beginning the same circular motions. Two fingers steadily moved in and out of Lizzie and the thumb rubbed her own clit clumsily. 

It didn’t matter though, as any contact from her girlfriend was special at the point. Hands other than her own touching her in such a way made her feel special. 

She rode out her own orgasm a bit more calmly than Annie had, although her moan ended in a bite on Annie’s collarbone. At least Annie loved sweaters. 

When it was over they faced each other, hands covered in each other’s fluids interlaced with one another. 

“I love you.” Lizzie whispered. “Merry Christmas Annie.” 

Annie smiled and kissed her forehead. “Merry Christmas Lizzie. Love you too.”


End file.
